Alicia Foreman
Alicia Foreman was the wife of Rodney Foreman and the mother of Eric Foreman and Marcus Foreman. She was portrayed by actress Beverly Todd. She appeared for the only time in the episode House Training although she was mentioned in other episodes and her character was important to the plots of several episodes. Alicia and Rodney married while they were young and remained married until her death in 2009. Like her husband, Alicia was very religious. Although she was strict with her sons, she was never abusive and was usually supportive of their more productive efforts. However, as both Eric and Marcus had rebellious teenage years, it is likely that although they had a stable environment, both she and Rodney had to work very hard to support the family, meaning the boys probably had limited adult supervision during this period of their life. When Eric and Marcus were arrested when they were 14 and 16 respectively, Alicia drove them home from the police station in silence. When they arrived home, she told the boys that she would pray for them, and then left them again in silence. The experience had no effect on Marcus, but Foreman straightened out right away and concentrated on his studies. Although it was clear Alicia was proud of Eric, as he achieved adulthood his mother started suffering from the effects of Alzheimer's disease. As a result, she often forgot Eric had grown up and, when he went home during medical school, his mother often didn't recognize him. Alicia is mentioned for the first time in Euphoria (Part 2) when Eric asks his father if he has told Alicia about his illness. His father replies that it would be pointless as it would only upset her, then she would soon forget he had told her. Even after the events in Euphoria, Eric does not visit his mother, although he often called her on the phone (again, only to find out that she usually forgot who he was). Because Rodney felt that Eric should see his mother before she completely loses her faculties, he arranges a trip to Princeton with Alicia to see him. Alicia greets Eric warmly and talks about his habit of looking at the answers in textbooks at the beginning of the year to assure himself he would understand the material by the end of the year. She also brings him a gift of an old photo to remind him where he came from. However, at the end of the episode, although Alicia is commisserating with Eric about the loss of his patient and assuring him it wasn't his fault, it is clear she doesn't know who he is and that she thinks her son is still a young boy. When Marcus is hired in Moving the Chains, he is talking to House about Eric when he mentions that Alicia had died the previous year. House callously reveals this to the rest of the team, who are surprised Eric hid the fact. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 3